His Goddess
by Falyse
Summary: An injured Miroku watches Sango battle youkai. Contains MS and WAFF.


A little one-shot MS WAFF fic. Hope you enjoy. It's my first Inuyasha fic, so hopefully it's not too terrible. The setup for this fic is a little different from normal. Nothing really goes chronologically, mostly because it's Miroku's thoughs, but it should be easy enough to follow. Hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah, of course I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me or nothing.

His Goddess

It was stupid really.

Normally Miroku wasn't given to being so careless, but nevertheless the ditch had seemed to spring on him. Lost in his thoughts about life in general; which included his kazaana, Sango, the Shikon no Tama, Sango, women in general, and the best way to cop another feel off Sango, he negligently stepped in the ditch, twisting his ankle.

And at the moment he was virtually useless.

Now he had to wait at the sidelines while Kirara made sure that none of the demons approached him. He had gotten the satisfaction of whacking one of the lesser demons with his staff, shakujou, when it had slipped past Kirara.

Kagome was making good use of her purity arrows, taking out the lesser youkai. Shippou, would then scamper out amongst the battle and return her arrrows. His attention then turned to Inuyasha who was in a lull in his own battle and was exchanging glares and insulting his opponent, a bear youkai. It was near 14 feet high and had a bulking mass with long arms with three sharp claws at the end. It was a strong demon with a jewel shard embedded on its right arm, and Inuyasha wasn't having as easy as a time defeating as he might have hoped. He was sporting quite a few wounds, but it was nothing severe for the hanyou.

Finally Miroku heeded Sango, the taijiya that haunted many of his thoughts. She was still somewhat of a puzzle to him. He wanted to know what she was like before everything. Before Naraku made Kohaku slaughter their village. Before she had to deal with those tragedies that made her who she was today. But he had nothing to complain about the Sango of today. If it weren't for the fact she was in a fight for her life at the moment, he would relax and enjoy watching her battle. She had this grace in her movements that he had seen no equal in.

She was battling another bear youkai, that wasn't quite as strong as the one Inuyasha was fighting. It was about eight feet high, but still supported the long sharp claws. And it to had a jewel shard. He briefly wondered what the two bear youkai and the lesser youkai would gain from attacking this small village they had come across. But it seemed everytime they encountered more youkai like this, the purpose for attacking only seemed to be just for kicks.

They had been traveling along a rarely used path, after his little incident involving the ditch. Inuyasha was leading the group with Kagome walking beside him. He was riding Kirara behind them, with Shippou perched infront of him. Sango had been trailing behind. Miroku recalled glancing back at her repeatedly. She had been looking at her feet, face shaded by her hair. Inuyasha had then halted, telling the group he sensed the presence of another human. Surprisingly a young man came out of the bushes and forestry to the side of them. He made his way toward Sango, recognizing the Hiraikotsu as a weapon made out of youkai bones as other taijiya's weapons were. He then proceeded then to offer quite a sum of money for the services of a taijiya and her companions to exterminate the youkai harassing his village. The man went on to explain that he was a hunter in the village and knowing these woods quite well, he knew there were strangers in it. Miroku remembered him talking more, but the details were lost on him now, not that they mattered much anyway. But soon enough, they arrived at the village, when Kagome sensed two jewel shards nearby. Deciding that the demons harassing the village must have the jewel shard. The demons arrived before they could even enter the village and the hunter fled to safety.

As he sat there, at the edge of the battle, Kirara protecting him, he wondered what she had been thinking about before the hunter had made himself known. Old times as a taijiya with her family beside her? More thoughts on Kohaku? When Kagome would have to go home again and how much Inuyasha would complain this time? Or perhaps, maybe she had been thinking of him?

He smiled at the thought, he would have liked that. Other women grabbed his attention, but none held it like Sango did. He sometimes wondered if really all she thought of him was that he was a lecher.

Of course he had his own reasons for that lifestyle, before he met Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou. He was bitter at the time; his kazaana seemed to be all he thought about then. And women were a great distraction. But then he had met Inuyasha, and a sense of purpose had filled him. And maybe then he could get rid of the damned curse and live out his life, unlike his father and grandfather.

But it appears old habits really did die hard.

Miroku turned his thoughts to the battle at him. Grimacing he noticed Sango had been injured. The bear demon had managed a deep cut above her right eye, causing blood to run down one side of her face. She also had cut on her arm where the youkai, with it's claws, tore her armor, from near her shoulder to down past her elbow. Blood ran all the way down her arm, splashing on the ground below. Fortunately it was her left arm, but she still had deposited her Hiraikotsu some distanced away, no longer able to fully function it to the best of her abilities without good use of both arms. In favor of the Hiraikotsu, she had drawn her short katana.

The bear demon struck out her again with one of its claws. In one fast movement, Sango dodged to the side, hit the long claws up with her sword, and gave the bear demon a solid kick in the chest. Miroku was amazed at the strength in her kick, as the heavy youkai stumbled backwards. It regained its balance quickly and charged Sango again. Readily, she did a forward roll to the side, the youkai followed her movements, striking down with one of its clawed hands. Sango barely parried with her sword, as she rose to feet. Bending backwards she avoided yet another clawed hand. And then back-flipped away to gain room from the youkai. Then the youkai charged at her with both clawed hands.

Miroku thought she didn't appear ready to negate another charge attack by the youkai. In that moment he feared for Sango's life, but she surprised him. Somehow, she jumped high enough to get on top of the surprised bear demon's claws. Then using that as leverage and the demon's own momentum, Sango sprang over the top of the demon's head. Twirling in mid-air, she brought her sword across and decapitated her adversary.

Bloodied and bruised, she was still victorious. And Miroku thought she never looked more beautiful in that moment. Blood was still running down her now still arm, dripping off her fingertips, and splattering on the group. The right side of her face was sporting a stream of blood, making her close her right eye. Her chest was heaving from the intensive effort she had put into the battle, just now showing after the adrenaline coursing through her veins had waned. In that moment Miroku saw a vision, a goddess.

His goddess.

The battle was drawing to a close, another victory for them. Inuyasha cut his opponent with the Tessaiga into two equal parts. With both bear youkai destroyed, the few lesser youkai that had not been taken care of by Kagome or Kirara, fled into the surrounding forest. The villagers hearing the quiet outside from where they hid in their homes during the battle slowly started coming toward them. Seeing that the demons were gone, most of them started cheering.

Sango slowly started making her way toward him. Kirara bounded up to her mistress, when she saw Sango take a faltering step. Sango rested her good hand on top of Kirara's fur to help hold herself steady as she walked. In the meantime, Miroku made the slow painful journey of pulling himself to his feet using the shakujou as support. Sango regarded him solemly.

"Houshi-sama! You told me you would go to the village, instead I find you hear just waiting to be attacked by youkai!" She reprimanded him softly.

"Ah, but Sango, I had to make sure the battle went okay, and if worst came to worst I could have used the kazaana. Not to mention, it would have taken far to long for me to reach the village on this ankle. I could have been attacked from behind, here at least I had Kirara to protect me." He replied. "You are injured, do you need help walking?" He said, limping slowly over to here.

"It is you that needs help walking if I recall..." Sango said with her hand held up to stop him and smirk that turned into a grimace of pain.

"Well damn." Miroku muttered to himself, momentarily forgetting his twisted ankle. "Sango your wounds are worse then they look, you need to get back to the village to see proper medical help. They obviously won't be coming soon." He said to her, pointing toward Inuyasha and Kagome who were having yet another argument, with Shippou yelling at Inuyasha as well. "Kirara can carry us, even though it really isn't that far off, I doubt either of us would make it."

Sango gave a small smile a climbed on Kirara. He followed rather stiffly. Once on, Kirara began walking slowly so as not to disturb her riders injuries even more. Sango turned around and gave him a glare.

"Hands off, Houshi-sama." She said.

He feigned a hurt experssion. "I wouldn't even think about."

Sango seemed to relax a bit and Miroku resigned himself to leave the taijiya be...for now. He jumped a bit when he felt a sudden weight against his chest. Looking down, he noticed Sango slumped back against, deeply asleep from the energy used in the battle and the blood loss. Feeling a sudden protective urge toward her, he drew her close, wrapping one arm around her waist. If she had been awake, Miroku knew he would have had a slap coming. But Sango only seemed to give into his efforts, snuggling into his chest. The blood from the cut above her eye had stopped flowing, and her arm only had a trickle left. He knew she would be okay.

"Miroku..." The taijiya mumbled sleepily.

Miroku jumped, never had he heard her call him his own name before. Even though she was only halfway conscience, it sill meant something to him. Miroku let out a smile, forgetting about everything except for Sango as they rode into the village, Inuyasha's and Kagome's shouts following behind them.

-end-

I hope that was satisfactory. Anyway, depending on the reception I get for this little oneshot, might depend if I continue with Inuyasha fanfiction. Review if you like, constructive criticism is appreciated.

I've read somewhere that the Hiraikotsu is made of youkai bones. I don't know if that's right, I don't even know if most taijiya have youkai bone weapons, but I just used it for my fic. So I apologize if I'm wrong. ::author dodges rotten fruit from nowhere for not be knowledgeable enough on Inuyasha::


End file.
